The Prototype
by MonsterTwin
Summary: Years ago, Shuggazoom City was protected by another Hyperforce, the Valhalla's Guard, comprised of elite prototype robots. They have since been demoted and long forgotten... but when a strange radar signal appears, can old secrets stay buried? OC fic
1. The Radar

The Prototype

A fanfiction by MonsterTwin

Shuggazoom City

---

Prologue

---

Over one hundred years ago, there was a group of heroes in Shuggazoom. They were not our monkey team, but their forefathers, the 'Prototypes' if you will. They were different; each far more specialized and built for one task only. They were the Monkey Team's predecessors, the robot 'bunkies', half monkey, half bull, named the Valkyrie models. Seven of them together consisted of Valhalla's guard: One leader, who was very strong in the use of magic, a boxer who could knock down any opponent, a reconnaissance model who could fly faster than any ship on the planet, a mechanic who could build any blueprints you showed her, a speedy unit who could climb walls with her spider legs, a negotiation specialist who could debate with the best politicians of the planet, and a siege and defense specialist who could break any wall. For the longest time they were Shuggazoom City's best defense: they beat every villain set before them.

This, however, soon changed. One year they were faced with a villain so cunning and powerful they had no choice but to use his own methods against him. They cheated and stole, fighting his evil with their own at every turn. Finally, the enemy lay defeated in front of them, but the city was not satisfied. Valhalla's Guard had been all too willing to do evil in the name of good; they were too dangerous. The Alchemist publicly demoted them and stripped their titles from them; they were erased from newspapers and history books. Soon the Valkyries were just a faint memory, and with the passing of a generation, they had become unknown altogether.

To fill their shoes, a new force was created: the Robot Monkey team. These heroes would stay true, no matter what. And so the Valkyries became obsolete.

---

The city winds whistled, bringing with them the sounds of an old world growing older. Chiro let the air enter his lungs, so sweet a smell one could get drunk on it. Taking one last, long look at the city buildings, he finished savoring the peace and deactivated his Hyper mode, completing his rounds and returning home. On his way he stopped by Mr. Gackslappers, his favorite burger joint and a frequent hangout, and picked up food enough for himself and each monkey, minus Antauri, who he knew would refuse the processed cow corpse.

Once back at the robot, he was greeted by a strange silence. Confused, he called out to his teammates.

"Monkey Team? Are you here?" he shouted. The boy trotted down the hall, up a stairwell, and into the control room. Thankfully, all the monkeys were there.

"Chiro" Antauri said, voice serious as ever. "We need you to look at this." The silver simian turned and waved his hand at the large screens adorning the wall. Each screen showed a radar reading in a different part of the city, and each one was seemingly normal. Chiro looked closely at the screens...

Each screen had a pale turquoise marker, somewhere in the city and moving about.

"What ARE those?" he murmured, touching a faint blip on the first screen.

"We don't know" said Otto from behind him. "I was boosting the signal during maintenance and these guys just popped up. Their signals are really faint, too, so they keep disappearing."

"I wonder if this isn't the work of Skeleton King" mused Gibson. Chiro took that as a cue and returned to Hyper Mode.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" he shouted. Each team member went in a separate direction, each searching for one of the seven turquoise radar blips.

In their haste to leave, however, they never noticed a small ship land on the Super Robots shoulder. They never saw the figure emerge and then attach the small device to the side of its head, and they never saw it fly away.


	2. The Returns

As she flew down the streets, Nova constantly checked her handheld radar for any signs of the strange turquoise return. The chill winds bit into her fur and she turned down a side street, hoping the building would offer some protection from the cold. Her handheld showed the clutter that was so familiar: all the pylons and structures that constantly showed up as echoes and could be turned off at will: she had decided to leave them on. A thought struck her, and she stopped, hovering about twenty feet above the ground. Nova pressed the scan button and watched as it searched.

The communicator in her ear buzzed and clicked on. "Nova, have you got anything?" said Sprx's voice over the radio, crackling with static in the cold metals of her ears.

"No, not yet," she replied, sweeping her eyes over the small street. "I'm hoping that it'll come up after another scan…" Nova stopped short, suddenly alert to the handheld.

There it was. The turquoise return had shown up, still faint, moving back and forth in a far corner of the screen.

"Nova? Are you there?" said the voice over the communicator. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong…" murmured Nova. She disconnected the transmission over her radio and boosted power to her jets, streaming down the side street and onto the main street, moving ever closer to the return.

---

Surprised, Sprx looked down at the communicator. "She cut me off" he remarked to no-one in particular. His tail twitched, only slightly annoyed with Nova, but he couldn't stay mad for long. Sighing lightly, he closed the communicator and took off, watching his radar intently.

---

Back on the other side of the city, Nova raced down the streets, narrowly missing buildings and power lines in her rush to find the return. It was fading in and out of radar range and at times she would fly for minutes without any signs of it. Finally she was in very close proximity of the signal, and landed. Curious, she looked up at the building before her…

The library?

"Why would it be coming from the library?" she murmured slowly. Thinking no more of it, she walked up the long marble steps to the front door and pushed on the heavy oak portal. Upon entrance she sighed deeply: the inside was larger than she had thought. Nova's mood dampened to the lowest point of the day and she moved into the shelves to search for the return.

---

"Almost there…" came the voice from behind the computer.

"Otto, remind me again why we've returned? I'm afraid I don't see the point" Gibson dully stated, watching his companion's tail twitch on the floor.

Otto answered him, muffled behind the metal paneling and wires. "I figured if I could boost the signal again the returns might show up better… There!" He crawled out from behind the machine and stood, wiping dust from his fur. The turquoise returns were now slightly brighter, but were flickering rapidly.

"Now what's going on?" groaned the blue monkey. As they watched, the flickering became a shifting and jumping of the picture, then the screen suddenly went blank.

After about a second of black, a downloading window appeared. The loading bar advanced rapidly and soon the screen flashed a simple word: DONE. The radar reading once again appeared, with the returns in full view. Suddenly, they had signals: each with a word and a one-digit number. Only one monkey team member was close to one: the faintest return, Jotunheim 6, was in her close vicinity. Gibson stared in amazement.

"Otto, my friend, it seems you've found some useful information here. Let's send this along to the others" he said, standing at the keyboard and sending the latest readings to his teammates. Otto studied the screen for a moment.

"Is there something amiss?" Gibson continued after the readings had been sent. Otto shook his head.

"No, it's just… It seems like I've seen these names before."


End file.
